


On and On

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, End of the Verses of Jean Prouvaire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Jean Prouvaire, Post-Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Life is briefbut when it's gonelove goes on and on





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and title from Disney's Robin Hood.

Jehan waited.

All they could do was watch, wander along the street, in and out of the wineshop. They watched as Enjolras broke in a corner all by himself and Combeferre allowed Courfeyrac to comfort him.

They watched as dawn came and tilted their face to greet the sun.

There was no warmth.

They watched as the barricade was swarmed, as Combeferre fell and was run through, then rose and left his body behind.

"I'm dead," he said.

Jehan reached for him, clutching his waistcoat and sobbing.

Combeferre wrapped around him, shielding him from the carnage. "I'm here."

Suddenly, there was silence.

The two separated and looked around to see all their fellows.

Together, they all walked up to the second floor. Enjolras was there.

"He's alone," Courfeyrac said.

"No." Combeferre stepped aside and Grantaire came between the soldiers and his chief.

There were ten bullets in total.

Jehan hid their face and Combeferre held them fast.

"Darling?" Enjolras murmured, concerned as he stepped away from his own corpse, pinned as it was to the wall. He brushed the hair out of Jehan's eyes, gently turning their face so he could see.

Jehan moved seamlessly from one lover to the other, holding Enjolras tight. "I saw it all," they gasped.

Enjolras pressed a kiss to their forehead, then turned to greet Combeferre. "We're both here," he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Jehan's arms.

"What happens now?" Feuilly asked.

No one answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Who had it worse? Jehan watching helplessly as all their friends died? Or Enjolras trying in vain to save them all?


End file.
